Part 9: Lousiana Losers
by HeroicCharizard
Summary: Based off of several terrible jokes made by my friends and I.
1. Chapter 1

[Chapter 1]  
Never did I expect much out of highschool. I was never as enthusiastic about it as other kids were. My high school was such a pain. Not a single kid would shut up about "THIS BOY" or some kind of rap music. I never associated myself with the "boy" or rap music. After all, I just wanted to live a normal life. Well...as normal as a life with a stand could get.  
As soon as I was born, I fell sick with something no doctor could pinpoint. Everyone had assumed I'd just end up dying, but I miraculously pulled through. Ever since that day, I was given a blessing in disguise: a spirit that I would eventually know to be a stand. It had the ability to liquify at will, so I just named it "Puddle of Mudd." You could probably tell I was the coolest kid on the playground. However, Puddle of Mudd never really became useful until highschool, where my greatest enemies had all gathered. Not only the students...but the teachers.  
I hopped off the bus after a pretty calming Christmas Break. As I expected, the other students were already screeching at the top of their lungs. I could hear the "AHHHHHH's" echo through the hallways as I headed to my first class. However, along the way, I caught a glimpse of my fried wandering the halls. I sped up my walking and caught up to him. "What's up, kid?" I said as I pat him on the shoulder.  
"Heyyyy Gavin." My buddies name was Tyler, and he was a stand user, just like I was. The only downside was that he had never came up with a name for it. I liked to just call it "I've got the magic" because of the properties of its elemental spells. We chatted for a bit before we headed to our first classes. My first period was very lack luster. A class on getting your career planned. Of course it was boring to me. The class seemed just about as free as dirt. Struggling to keep myself awake, the bell eventually rung, making me immediately jump to my feet. I began to pack up and head to my second period class. Little did I know, this class would be the most bizzare adventure I had in awhile.  
A mysterious aura came over me as I entered. I made eye contact with the Teacher and student teacher simoultaneously. We glared for quite sometime before a kid behind me clicked and rudely told me to move. Eh, I was used to it at this point. Thanks public schools.  
I sat in a comfy little corner at the back of class where I had already expected a friend of mine to walk in. And sure enough, the next guy to walk in was my buddy Darren. We simply smirked at each other as he sat next to me. As we caught up, I kept an eye on the door as well as my stand. Do to precautions, I made it take form of a water puddle as it watched. It was quite refreshing to see so many of my friends in this class. One of my distant childhood friends happened to be their, as well as one of my other friends from last year had happened to be in it. The only other thing that really caught my eye was this guy in front of me. Purple jacket, long hair, and a little on the heavy side. However, I was too hypnotized by his odd hair. It looked as if he had been awoken by something. At that point, I decided I was thinking too far into this. I simply tried my hardest to pay attention for the remainder of class, and soon enough, the bell rung. Second period was already over. As I exited class, I glanced back at my two teachers. Nugent, the stubby tough softball coach who was most likely roped into having to teach social studies. And Bodie: the 20 year old student teacher who seemed quite calm for the first day. I didn't know what it was, but something about the both of them threw me off. As I stepped into the hallway, I was greeted by the long haired kid that sat in front of me. "Hey uh...what was your name again?"  
I scratched my head.  
"Er, I'm Gavin. And you?"  
"Angel. Uh, listen can you do me a favor?"  
He asked.  
I nodded. "Sure, what's up?"  
"Stop spouting fuck shit while you sit behind me. You really pissed me off." He pointed. I nodded politely anyway and headed off into the opposite direction of him. I could already tell that this semester wouldn't be the easiest one by any means. 


	2. Chapter 2: Angel Vigil's Soft Machine

[Angel Vigil's Soft Machine ]  
The rest of the school day was relatively calm, and so was the rest of my evening. I went home and did what I always did: eat dinner, play bad fighting games, and sleep. Before I knew it, I was back at school for my second day of my second semester of school. This day, however, I could already tell was gonna be a pain in my ass.  
As soon as I walked in, I spotted Angel, the kid I hardly knew for a day, being followed by a kid that I could tell was up to no good. Out of sheer curiosity, I followed them. Angel seemed to be walking to his first class, but was dragged to the side of one of the buildings by the kid who had been following him. The side of the building was completely out of sight to everyone, but luckily, I had caught a glimpse ahead of time and began my pursuit.  
I turned the corner to the side of the building to see Angel and the kid arguing about something. At least I thought it was arguing. "Why don't you just get a job and get your own fucking money so you can stop needing to Jew people out of theirs? Oh wait, nobody would hire you. Especially not with your pants that low." The kid began to growl. "Boy...you know what? Witcho dumb jungle head lookin'-" Angel cut him off. "Can you please just fucking leave now?"  
To my surprise, the kid was pushed over his limit, and his anger forced him to bring outa stand of his own! "What the fuck is-"  
"GET OUTTA HERE! THIS ISNT A GOOD POSITION FOR YOU!" I hopped in and summoned Puddle of Mudd. The kid and I were at a standoff. "Ah, dis boi got a stand too. Well I'm afraid you ain't a match for my stand, YOUNG THUG!" At that moment, the words were uttered that would end up changing the whole battles outcome.  
"I fucking hate Louisiana kids." Suddenly, something actually did awaken inside of Angel. A purple anthropomorphic figure with the same hair as his appeared behind him. I stared along with the moron who had chased Angel into this conversation. Angel directed his attention back to the nameless kid. "Time for you to get outta here." He glared at the boy with eyes of steel before shouting: "SOFT MACHINE! DO YOUR THING!" His stand hopped out and delivered a fury of kicks into the boy. The final hit had launched him across the courtyard. I then began to take a record of everyone were going to defeat, starting with this guy. I took out a notebook and wrote down "Unnamed Assailant: Retired." I then packed back up my notebook and sighed. "Looks like we got through that pretty well. That's a pretty cool stand." "Yeah, I guess you're right." He shrugged. "I still hate these kids though." I nodded in agreement. Angel scratched his chin. "So uh...what's up with all this "stand" stuff?" I tried to explain the concept as briefly as I could. He seemed to follow along pretty well, so I didn't bother going into great detail. "I never thought I'd find stand users here at Hahnville...but looks like we've got more than we can handle alone. We might need to find more stand users to help us out." I looked around and sighed once more. "This school has only grown more corrupt with the rise of stand users, and we are the ones responsible for finding out how this came to be. You with me?" He nodded.  
"Yeah sure thing, I'll help. As long as I get to beat up some of the kids here." We both gave each other a small smirk and we shook hands. This was the beginning of our bizarre adventure. 


	3. Chapter 3: Dylan's Teen Spirit

[Chapter 3: Dylan's Teen Spirit ]  
A few weeks had passed since I became acquainted with Angel. Nothing too out of the ordinary happened in that time span. We ended up becoming really good friends, and not to mention he hit it off with Tyler pretty well. He was the perfect addition to the squad. Monday hit me pretty fast after the weekend before. I could hardly stay awake in my first class. However, the determination to make it to second period was what drove me through it. Before I knew it, I was sitting back in Nugent's class.  
Angel had switched spots with Darren without Nugent noticing. It was so subtle I doubted he would even care. Angel and I began talking about the usual before I noticed something that kinda got on my nerves.  
"I've got a bad feeling about Dylan over there..." I pointed straight at the tall, red headed football player that was actually a good friend from my childhood.  
"I think you're just saying that because he's chatting up Brooke. Besides, haven't you known him for awhile anyway?" Angel scratched his head curiously and looked at me. I pounded my fist on the desk.  
"WHO CARES?! THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE'S A SAINT!" I shouted loud enough to get my point across to Angel, but not loud enough for the class to hear. Angel sighed.  
"You're just getting jealous is all. Trust me, it happens."  
I shook my head.  
"Perhaps I am...but I still don't get good vibes off of him...I think I'll scope him out Afterschool. He is a football player after all."  
Angel shrugged. "Guess I'll stay too. As long as the afterschool busses can take me home." The end of school came in a flash, and before we knew it, Angel and I were already formulating a plan in one of the bathrooms. "Alright, so here's what we do." I started. "Dylan usually takes breaks in between-" Angel cut me off.  
"Wait, why didn't you invite Tyler...?" I shrugged. "His mom wanted him to go home and study instead of staying here like the original plan. It's cool, he'll help us next time. Anyway, Dylan takes a small break in between drills to head to the bathroom, so that's when we'll confront him!" "I guess that's why we're in the bathroom?" I nodded to Angel for confirmation. "He'll never expect it. We'll totally jump him! Now, let's just chill out for a bit." Angel nodded in agreement and we began our wait. About an hour had passed, and we still saw no sign of Dylan. "Maybe we should just go. I think this was just paranoia." Angel got up. I sighed. "Damn...you're probably right...let's get go-" I got cut off again.  
"Whatcha two waiting in here for?" Dylan walked into the bathroom with a smug look. "Er...we were just leaving..." Angel tried to walk past him before he was thrown back by a stand that appeared as an anthropomorphic alligator. "A-ANGEL!" I yelled. I immediately summoned my stand. It didn't take long for Angel to recover from the blow and summon his stand as well. I glared at Dylan. "I was right...you ARE a stand user...!"  
He chuckled to himself. "I don't know what happened! The other day at practice my coach patted me on the back and boom! It just appeared!" Angel glared at Dylan as well. "Your coach is fucking Nugent I bet." Dylan nodded. "He sure is!" I shook my head.  
"I knew it...! Nugent is behind this... Why don't you help us take him out Dylan?!" Dylan shook his head as well. "I've been hearing an unknown voice lately...telling me my stand is unrivaled in power! My Teen Spirit is the ultimate stand!" "You're being manipulated, dude!" I clenched my fist. "There's no way your stands the strongest, and I'll prove it to ya!" Puddle of Mudd leaped forward with a liquid blade. To my surprise, Teen Spirit bit it straight in half! I clenched my fist. "N-NO WAY!" A strong head butt followed the bite, and I went flying into the wall. "That's bullshit..." Angel nodded. "He has a strength stand...its power is pretty huge..."  
Teen Spirit launched at Angel. "Ha! I told you my stand isn't to be rivaled!" Teen Spirit began clawing at Angel, who was hardly being defended by his stand. Soft Machines was quite the wall of a stand, who could adjust the texture of its body at will. I pushed myself to get up as I examined the onslaught.  
"It appears my opportunity has presented its self..." I whispered to myself. I sent Puddle of Mudd down one of the unspeakable stalls. "Just hang on a little longer Angel..." Dylan continued to hammer Angel with Teen Spirit's intense claws. He began laughing maniacally.  
"YOU CAN'T KEEP GUARDING FOREVER! HA HA HA!" Soft Machines had suffered quite the number of scratches at this point. Finally, my plan was ready. I yelled out to Angel.  
"MAKE SOFT MACHINES RUBBERY!" Angel didn't question the plan at all and did as I said. Teen Spirit was launched away, and soon after, Puddle of Mudd emerged from a urinal and launched Teen Spirit even higher. "LETS GET HIM!" I yelled. Soft Machines went back into his solid form and they chased Dylan and Teen Spirit into the sky. "RARARARARARARARARARA!" Angel and I yelled with spirit as we gave them out best punches. Before we knew it, Dylan and Teen Spirit had hit the ground. Angel and I gave each other a small fist bump and called our stands back. We walked over to Dylan.  
Dylan looked up to see us both looming over him, arms crossed. "Do you see?" I began. "You were being manipulated. Just because your stand is powerful doesn't mean it's invincible." Angel shook his head. "I knew the kids at this school were stupid but I thought you were one of the smart ones." We both held out our hands to Dylan. He took them both and stood up. "I...I'm sorry guys..." He clenched his fist. "Nugent tricked me...! Damn! He's the real enemy here!" Angel and I nodded. I smirked at Dylan and held my hand out once more.  
"Then join us two. We can definitely take him out! There's a lot of other stand users we could use your help with too! Come on! It'll be great!" Dylan sighed and shook my hand.  
"Doesn't look like I've got a choice..." From then on, Dylan was one of us.  
The next day, we arrived back into Nugent's class. Dylan didn't seem to be worried about Brooke anymore. And that was a relief to me. Dylan seemed more concerned about Nugent than anything, but Nugent was too busy on his phone to notice. "Well, I can already tell you one thing..." I began. "Getting Nugent alone to defeat him will be quite a challenge...as long as he's around, it seems he can keep making stand users." Angel shook his head. "This is so stupid. Jeez. Well let's not stress to hard over it. It's still school." I nodded in agreement. "Yep, you're right. Still, let's at least try to take him out as soon as we can." Soon after, the tardy bell rang, and class began. 


	4. Chapter 4: Morgan's Friday Night

[Chapter 4: Morgan's Friday Night]  
I walked into Nugent's class on a Thursday morning to see Angel reading something off of his phone. Of course, I was curious to ask him about what he was reading. "What's that?" I asked pretty bluntly. Angel shrugged. "Just some manga I'm reading...there's a guy in here with something called Soft Machines..." I sat down and tilted my head in curiosity. "You mean like your stand?" He nodded. "Yeah but like his is named after a band. I just named mine after a song." "Wow, what are the chances. You know, if someone was making a story using characters that were in some way alternate versions of the ones in that story, it could cause some confusion. I almost guarantee you the guy writing would wanna go back and completely change the name or anything." Angel shrugged.  
"Yeah he'd probably just put a disclaimer or find a way to fit it into the story somehow." I sighed. "Good thing that isn't the case." We got to work on our daily assignments and continued talking about stands, which then just lead to us talking about classic music artists and songs. "I guess it's always fun naming things after songs and artist." Angel and I agreed. At that moment, Mr. Dufrene passed by our desks. I tried to be friendly for once.  
"Hey Mr. Dufrene, what kinda music or artist do you like?" I asked. He glared for a bit before his face lit up. "I'm a Taylor Swift fan."  
Angel and I nodded as he walked away. "Taylor Swift..." We both nodded solemnly to ourselves as Nugent stepped up to the board to lead the lesson for the day.  
A few hours later, Angel and I sat at the lunch table and waited for Tyler to sit down like we did every day. We would start a conversation, then Tyler would hop in when he sat down. We saw Tyler heading to our table with his lunch kit, when suddenly, he slipped and his lunch kit knocked another girls lunch straight into the air. At the moment we realized who it was, it was too late. The girl was none other than Morgan, your average every day prissy cheerleader girl who sees herself as better than everyone. We could already hear her chewing out Tyler. However, at the last second, something miraculous had happened. All of the food on her tray seemed to miraculously flip back onto it. Tyler stared in awe for a minute before she simply walked away with her crew. It seemed like nobody but Angel and I had caught it. Tyler hurried to our table.  
"You guys saw that... Right?" Angel and I nodded. "That food was on a one way trip to her face...but..." Angel pondered for a little on what could've been the cause. I slammed my fist on the table.  
"Don't you guys see? It's so obvious...Morgan is..." I pointed at her from across the lunch room. "A STAND USER!" Of course, her back was turned so she hadn't noticed. "That's the most likely story..." Angel nodded. Tyler started unpacking his lunch. "Well in any case, we gotta stop her. No telling what a popular girl would do with the power of a stand." Angel and I nodded. "Well...how are we gonna stop her?" I asked. Angel scratched his chin. "Immediately confronting her would be foolish...she's always around her cheerleading crew...of course she'd do anything she could to deny the fact that she holds a stand..." I snapped as an idea popped into my head. "I've got it!" Angel and Tyler looked to me. They were ready to hear my idea. "We gotta lure her away...an anonymous letter...we'll say..." I grabbed a piece of paper from my bag and started writing. "Found something that belonged to you. Meet me behind the bleachers 30 minutes through second period...Er...who's she friends with? Ah! Signed...Anna! And there we go! Fool proof!"  
Angel face palmed. "Come on now, you actually think she'll fall for it? And plus you said anonymous. On top of that, what if she doesn't notice anything missing?" I smirked at nodded the letter around with my hand. "Easy. After lunch I'll snatch a notebook from her bag with Puddle of Mudd and leave the note in there. This is all on a whim, so we can only hope it'll work." They both nodded as the bell for third period rung. We all got up and started walking. "You guys just ask to go to the bathroom twenty minutes into class. We gotta get there early."  
"Got it." Tyler nodded. I let them head off to class as I smoothly executed the notebook snatch and the drop off of the note.  
Twenty minutes through 3rd period finally hit. My teacher happened to be quite cool with me, so of course he let me head out. I headed over to the football stadium with the notebook. As soon as I made it, I checked around.  
"Tyler? Angel? You guys here?" I searched around before a heavy punch slammed hard into my back. I went flying into some cleaning equipment. "Wh-what the...!" I looked up and to my surprise Morgan stood over me. "Did you honestly think I'd fall for this? I know my best friend's handwriting you idiot. And what made you think she wouldn't just text me?"  
I shrugged. "I was hoping you wouldn't put two-and-two together." I got up and summoned Puddle of Mudd. She chuckled.  
"So you have one of these things too? Yours looks a little sad...all it is is an axolotl!" My face turned red. I couldn't tell if I was angry or embarrassed. "Hey...he's cool..." It finally hit me that that really was all my stand was. A stumpy axolotl with a little kings hat and an innocent face. The poor thing couldn't punch. My offense was making blade shaped currents of water that I could launch out in multiple bursts. It was actually quite a versatile stand, but at first glance, I could understand why nobody would feel threatened. But now wasn't the time to ponder my stands appearance. I was alone.  
Morgan chuckled a little. "Friday Night will make short work of your little amphibian!" A humanoid stand emerged from behind her. And wow, was it flashy. Sunglasses, a large scarf that covered it's neck to its nose, and long brown hair. I didn't let it intimidate me at all. "Wow...it's stylish...to bad it's about to be in deep water!" Puddle of Mudd began its onslaught of water onto her stand. However, just to be a bit cheeky I used the sewage water from a nearby drain. "Child's play..." She mumbled. Her stand whipped off its scarf and started spinning it in a propeller motion. Not a single blade of water could hit her. "W-WHAT?!" I called Puddle of Mudd off as I stared in disbelief.  
Morgan flipped her hair. "Friday Night is all about making sure I remain perfect. You don't make it on the cheerleading squad with bad complexion. Friday Night has unrivaled speed. Her scarf absorbs nearly any attack, and not to mention..." The scarf snatched me up by my foot and held me upside down. "She's quite the grappler." She flung me away with the scarf. I directed Puddle of Mudd to create a cushion of water behind me. I was safe from any damage, but I fell to the ground.  
"HA HA HA!" She laughed. "I TOLD YOU! FRIDAY NIGHT CANT BE BEAT!" All of the sudden, I heard a familiar voice.  
"That's what Dylan said." I looked behind her to see Tyler standing there with his stand. "Step off...or get a taste of my..." He held his hands high and crossed them over his head. "MAGICMAN!" I stared in awe as Tyler posed heroically.  
"Magicman...YOU MADE A NAME!" Tyler smirked and then directed his attention to Morgan, who had yawned. "Another disappointment. Look kid, why don't you just get your ass-" Tyler cut her off.  
"INK BOMB!" Her eyes widely opened as Magicman sent a large missile of pen Ink right at Morgan. She held up her scarf, but the ink bled through and immediately splashed onto her face. "NOOOOOO! M-MY FACE! IT'LL TAKE FOREVER TO GET THIS OUT...!" Tyler put his hands to his sides. "Who gave you the stand...?" Morgan struggled to wipe off the ink as she gave us all of the information we needed. "I-it was Mr. Dufrene...! He did it!" Tyler nodded.  
"That's all I needed to hear. Now..." He stepped closer. "Get outta here before I introduce you to my guacamole bomb." Morgan's eyes widened and she ran off. I got off and gave Tyler a high five. "That was awesome! Way to go dude!" I exclaimed. Tyler rubbed the back of his head. "It's nothing. Sorry we didn't get here earlier...I got held up and Angel's teacher wouldn't let him leave class." I shrugged and started walking.  
"Doesn't matter. It's over now. Way to go dude."  
Tyler smiled. "Thanks. Don't worry, I'll make sure I help you guys out more in future situations." I nodded.  
"I'll keep your word on that." We then headed back to our classes...but not before we dropped Morgan's notebook right into the drain. 


	5. Chapter 5: Claus's The Fox

[Chapter 5: Claus's The Fox]  
After the events that happened during the week, I jotted down a few more stand users in my book. I jotted down Morgan's name and then across from it I wrote retired. I also wrote down that Dylan was now an ally. The whole week had been stressful, but I was relieved to make it home on Friday. I played this game called Super Smash Bros, and every month, I went to a tournament with my friends. Angel, Tyler, and my friend Michael. Michael didn't go to Hahnville however. He went to a private school. We were never able to talk with him much, but every month, we'd all have a sleepover and then the next day his dad would drive us to a tournament. The tournaments were held at this little computer cafe called Dibbz. It wasn't very spacey, but it was comfortable and we liked everyone there. We had a lot of friends there, including some that were stand users. The week was tough, but the drive to spend Friday night and Saturday afternoon with my friends was what drove me through the week. When I got home from school, I headed to the Dollar Tree by my house and picked up a huge jug of sweet tea like I always did. I also picked up a Dr. Pepper for Tyler, another jug of tea for Angel, and a bottle of lemonade for Michael. "They're all paying me back...I'm not buying these for them without getting paid back..." I backed them into my bag and headed to Tyler's. I realized at the last second we were gonna have another friend over, so I grabbed him a giant bottle of punch and just figured I could at least pay for him.  
I was lucky because I could walk to Tyler's house from both my dad's and my mom's houses. They've been divorced since I was in fifth grade, but in a way, it was convenient. My dad's house was closer to the dollar store, but my mom's was closer to Tyler's in general. In any case, it never took me long to get to Tyler's house. On the way to Tyler's, I actually ended up falling and scraping my arm pretty bad. It was in bad shape all the way to Tyler's house. I could tell the people driving down the street were worried because a lot of the cars slowed down as they drove past me. I couldn't blame them really. I was bleeding pretty bad. But, it wasn't anything to worry about.  
After about 30 minutes, I made it to Tyler's. I knocked on the door and he let me in. I walked into his room to see everyone already there with their controllers plugged in and their eyes glued to the screen.  
"What's up, guys? Sorry it took me so long." I set all my stuff down as the current match between Michael and Angel ended. "Yeah dude you've been gone for a- WOAH what happened to your arm?" Michael asked.  
"I tripped." I simply shrugged. "You could fix it up, huh?" Michael nodded. "Nothing that Panic Stations can't handle." Michael's stand was called Panic Stations. Its forte was healing. It packed quite a punch for a healing stand as well. It quickly patched up my scraped arm. "There ya go." I checked out my arm. "Thanks man. Oh yeah, I bought drinks." I passed out all the drinks I had in my bag. "By the way all of you except James owe me." "Ha ha! Awesome!" James was sitting in the corner on his DS. He was probably the most friendly of all of us. He always did know how to make us have fun. His stands name was Ozzmosis. Very powerful stand with emotion manipulation. It wasn't very fast though, but it didn't seem to make a difference. Michael sighed. "Here, I'll just pay for everyone." Michael handed me three dollars and I pocketed it. I plugged my controller in and sat on Tyler's bed. Tyler had a large room, but his bed was the only thing to really sit on. The upside was that his bed happened to be pretty big. All of us could sit on it, but most of the time Tyler and James sat on the floor and just talked with each other while Angel, Michael and I talked about the first subject we could think of. And like any good conversation, they always snowballed. The nights at Tyler's were always really calm. Well, besides the occasional arguments. All we really did was play Smash and have a good time. Out of all of us, I just so happened to be the best. Behind me was Michael, then Angel, and then Tyler and James were pretty tied with each other. Our levels of skill just ranged from which one of us practiced the most, and I basically lived on this game. Anyway, the rest of our night was really calm, but the real talk usually came around super late at night. Mostly, it was rants. I would sometimes just rant about the girl I obviously had a crush on. Being a freshman, all I really did was get paranoid about it until I stopped caring for long enough. Eventually, we all headed to bed so we could be well rested for the next day.  
Saturday morning we continued to stay on schedule. We got up, showered, and waited for Michael's dad to pick us up at around 11:30. "You guys have any goals for today?" I asked. Angel shrugged. "I don't really care. Just wanna go." "I can feel it...one of these days I'm going to win." I shook my head. "You say that every time, James. You should probably try warming up more at the tournament. It would at least increase your chances." James nodded in agreement. "My goal remains the same: I wanna get into at least top 8." For a freshman, I was surprisingly good at this game. I happened to be in the top 50 of my states players. I never expected much less than top 8 whenever I went. But usually...I didn't live up to it. Michael followed me up. "Same as Angel. I kinda just wanna hang out. As long as I don't get dead last." "That always does feel the worst." I added. Tyler never talked much during our hangouts, so he snaked his way around answering the question like he usually did. Tyler just liked to go to the tournaments. They were always fun anyway. Michael's dad had finally picked us up and we headed to the tournament. We got there super early every time so we had plenty of time to warm up. Pretty vital ritual for all of us. "Wow no ones here." Michael said.  
"Of course fucking not." Angel replied. "We're super early like we always are." Michael held his hands up. "Don't get too defensive, I was just saying." "Yeah but it was obvious. Come on." Angel said. They both just kinda shrugged it off and Michael set up his console so we could start playing each other until other people arrived. It took a good 30 minutes or so, but some people we knew finally walked in. It was our good friend Chomp. Well, that wasn't his actual name, we just called everyone here by their tournament aliases. Chomp also happened to be a stand user.  
"What's up guys?" Chomp walked up to us and fist bumped all of us.  
"What's going on, dude? Glad you could make it." Chomp nodded.  
"I am too. Not fun practicing at home by yourself." I nodded I agreement.  
"Hey, Michael, Angel. You guys let me and Chomp get the next game." "Sure thing." Michael agreed. After their match, they quietly got up and Chomp and I sat down in their place.  
"You ready for today?" I asked Chomp. He nodded happily.  
"Been waiting all week." I nodded in agreement.  
"Pretty much everyone has I'm sure." We both laughed and started playing.  
We did quite a few matches but we didn't really notice a lot of people walk in. By the time we were warmed up, a good bit of the venue had filled up.  
"Jeez, we've been playing for awhile, huh?" I said as I started to wrap my controller's wire up. Chomp nodded. "We sure have. Well, let's break." I nodded and headed off to find my crew. I noticed another one of my friends had made it. An older guy we called BrawlerG. His real name was Gabe, but as I said before, this was a place of our own custom names. He happened to be a stand user as well. His seemed to be based off of a boxer, and it was called Survivor. I walked up to him to greet him. "What's up, Gabe?"  
"Hey Gavin." He replied, smiling like he always did. "What's new?" I asked. He just shrugged. "Nothing much for me, but have you seen that kid Claus play over there?" He pointed to a small group of people gathered around a setup. I shook my head. "Is he new?" BrawlerG nodded. "Kids like 11 and he puts in major work. Check it out." We approached the setup and to my surprise, this kid was just as good as BrawlerG explained to me. Michael was fighting him and the kid put in an unreal amount of work. Michael got up and shrugged, shook the kids hand and grabbed his controller. As Claus looked up, our eyes locked, and I felt a strange aura emit from him. We both just returned to our business. For awhile everything was pretty calm. The tournament finally started and Michael had begun his ritual of complaining about his opponents. At the end of the day, we all did. The tournament kept going by pretty smoothly, all until I finally got into losers bracket where I had to fight none other than Claus. We sat next to each other and prepared for our match. There was silence. We both wanted to win. That was the fact of the matter. We quickly started our set without hesitation. After awhile, I had finally realized why Claus was so good. He had a stand. His stand appeared to be able to let him make precise movements with everything he did. No one was able to notice it until I glanced down mid match to see his stand's hand poking out of one of his sleeves. It threw the entire rest of the game off for me, and I ended up losing round one. I sat back in my chair and looked to the ceiling. "So what's its name?" I asked. Claus looked at me questionably. I glared at him. "Your stand I mean." His eyes widened and he turned red.  
"I uh...don't know what you're talking about..." I shrugged.  
"Whatever you say buddy." The rest of our set went smoothly until the last game. It was 1 win each and the next win took the set. Claus was using his stand like he had been doing the whole set. I decided it was time for payback. I summoned Puddle of Mudd and snuck a small drop of water into the jump button of his controller. He didn't know what happened until I knocked him off of the stage as his character fell into the abyss below. I ended up winning. Claus glared at me but shook my hand anyway, then he walked off. I sighed and got up. My friends were watching the set the whole time. They knew that I did what I had to.  
Inevitably, I was knocked out of the tournament, but that didn't stop my buddies and I from having a great time. After awhile, I noticed Claus was by himself in a corner. Of course, I couldn't let him sit there alone. I approached him and he looked up at me.  
"You know..." I started. "You never told me your stand's name." He formed a smile on his face. "I call it The Fox...I got it from a coach when my school's softball team went against another... my sister was on the team and I was there for the game...the opposing coach bumped into me and ever since then...I've just had it." I nodded. "Hey Claus." He tilted his head curiously. "Next time we do a match, let's do it with no stands. Deal?" He nodded and smiled as we shook hands. "Deal."  
After that, Michael's dad had finally made it to Dibbz. It was time to head home. 


	6. Chapter 6: Brooke's Black Hole Sun

[Chapter 6: Brooke's Black Hole Sun]  
It was the Wednesday after the tournament had taken place. Seemed like a normal enough day. Everything was surprisingly calm for all of the crazy stand users that we've had to fight lately. Angel and I were about half way through second period, just listening to Mr. Dufrene lecture us. "You think we could have a day off from stands for once?" I asked Angel as I stretched.  
"That'd be nice." He yawned. "We need a break. We do too much." Class continued on as normal until my friend from the front of the room looked back at me. I waved out of politeness and she waved back. I wasn't quite sure why she looked back. As the class period continued, I noticed her look back several more times. I whispered to Angel. "Have you noticed Brooke looking back a lot? I'm getting kinda suspicious..." Angel shrugged. "Eh, I haven't noticed." I looked back to the front and sighed. "Yeah, perhaps I am getting a bit paranoid..." When it was finally the part of the day where we started our independent work, Brooke got up and walked back to my desk. "Hey dude, can I ask you a favor? You mind staying after school today? I gotta ask you about something." This was kinda weird to me. I was usually the one that was giving these requests. It was oddly uncharacteristic of Brooke to ask me something like this.  
"Sure...uh, wanna meet by the pond or something?" She nodded. "Sounds good. See ya then." Without another world, she went back to her desk. "What was that about?" Angel asked. I shrugged. "Don't ask me. I didn't do anything. I can only help for the best out of this little meeting."  
I happened to have had a crush on Brooke in early 8th grade. I usually had liked to think I was over it, but I would keep getting jealous when she talked to other guys. It was kinda like the aftermath of my 8th grade crush. She was also well aware I was into her. However, she had her reasons for not liking me back. I pretty much forget about me being into her most of the time, but every once in awhile, it'll pop back into my head to remind me. But as far as I was concerned, she was just my best female friend. She was the only girl that I'd give the time of day to. The whole meeting thing didn't sit well with me, but I just had to assume she had a good reason for asking.  
The school day went by fairly quick, and the meeting loomed in the back of my mind all day. The final bell of the day finally rung, so everyone rushed out of their classes. I headed for the pond hoping that I wasn't just getting pranked or anything. To my surprise, when I made it outside, Brooke actually was there. I walked up to her cautiously and she turned around. "Well, I'm here. What is it that you needed?" My mind was racing at what she could've possibly needed me for. So many possibilities I thought of. She put her hands behind her back.  
"Well...Gavin...you see...the thing is..." I focused pretty much everything on her. "I called you here because I wanna..." I was blocked from the outside world at this point. I could pretty much just hear her. My mind flooded with thoughts and I was just caught in my own imagination...for a minute. Suddenly, I was struck with an intense punch, which woke me right up. I flew into one of the steel bars guarding the pond. I kept being pummeled by a fury of punches. "CHECK IT OUT! ISNT THIS THE COOLEST THING?! HA HA HA! I HAD TO SHOW YOU IT! COME ON! HELP ME TEST IT OUT!" I couldn't believe it, but Brooke had a stand. It launched me into another pole as she continued to laugh. I struggled to get up. I was mad, but at the same time, also kinda impressed.  
"YOU FUCKING DRAGGED ME OUT HERE SO YOU COULD BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME?!" I finally got up. Both of my fists were clenched in anger. She winked while still in her fighting position. "You know how I always tell you to fight me? Now I want you to really do it!" I wiped the blood from my mouth and cracked my knuckles. "You wanna fight? Alright then..." I summoned Puddle of Mudd and focused right back to Brooke. "Then let's fucking go." She actually seemed surprised I had a stand as well. "GET HER, PUDDLE!" Puddle of Mudd charged at her as she resummoned her stand. "LETS GO BLACK HOLE SUN!" Her stand was a humanoid figure with a gaping hole in its stomach. It also had a cape and it appeared to be bald. Our stands exchanged punches as we continued fighting. "Ha ha! Not bad, weeb! Too bad my stand's like a MILLION times cooler!" All of a sudden, the hole in her stands stomach created a strong vaccum effect. I stopped my onslaught so I could hold on as much as I could to the ground. To my surprise, it completely uprooted a tree from the ground and picked it up. "Pretty cool, huh? The black hole is super fucking strong! It's awesome! Now take THIS!" She threw the giant tree at me, and even though I had a chance to guard it with Puddle of Mudd, the impact was too great. I went flying into the pond along with my stand. Brooke proudly stood there with her hands at her side. "Psh, I expected a bit more than that. Too bad. I'm sure he'll be fine." She was getting ready to leave before I created a torrent of water to raise myself up from the pond with. She turned around and stared in awe. Puddle of Mudd and I glared, both of our arms crossed.  
"I didn't wanna fight...but after that...I realize...I don't have to hold back." Her eyes seemed to go blank as I blasted her with the torrent of water I had used. The force of the wave was so powerful it threw her right into one of the concrete pillars. So hard, in fact, that it created a crack where she hit it. I stood back on the bridge of the pond, still soaked. I approached her and she looked up directly at me. "I had a bad feeling about this meeting...can't say I expected a stand battle...good thing I picked a water oriented setting. Looks like I win this time." I held my hand out to her and she took it. I helped her back on her feet and she rubbed her head.  
"S-sorry...I was so excited to show you my stand that I got carried away..." I smiled lightly.  
"You coulda just said you wanted to fight. It's not my perfect definition of hanging out with you, but at least it's something." She laughed a bit.  
"Yeah, I guess I could've been more tame about it. I just got this stand yesterday...though I don't remember how...I feel like it was after Mr. Dufrene helped me with a question on the worksheet we were doing." I sighed.  
"This school has been over run by stand users lately...and Mr. Dufrene and Mr. Nugent are the ones who have been giving them out to people...they're onto me and Angel...not to mention some of my other friends too..." I smirked. "But they don't know that we know about them. AND WE HAVE TO KEEP IT THAT WAY." Brooke looked down as she processed everything that I told her. After a minute, she looked up at me.  
"Let me help you guys then." I furrowed my brow at her. "You wanna help us defeat Nugent...?" She nodded. "Hell yeah. Sounds fun. I'd love to use this stand thing more." I thought to myself for a minute. "Alright...yeah, you can help...that'll give me a reason to hang out with you anyway." I smiled. She rolled her eyes.  
"You're such a dork." I shrugged. "I'm aware."  
She picked up all of her stuff. "Anyway, thanks for...putting up with me. I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow. Let's fucking take Nugent out." I nodded and gave her a thumbs up.  
"Hell yeah. We'll do it." She laughed a bit and then waved, then walked off. I couldn't help but blush a little bit as she left. The fact that I would finally be able to hang out with one of my best friends a lot more frequently honestly got me excited. However, it was short lived as I came to a sudden realization.  
"Aw...great. How am I gonna get home?" 


	7. Chapter 7: Out Of Commission

[Chapter 7: Out of commission ]  
The next day was quite tame even regarding the events of the previous day. It took me awhile to find out, but I had finally realized that we had created quite the group. We had Dylan, Brooke, Angel, Tyler, James, and me. I felt like it was time that I filled in my friends and the other stand users we had defeated on our current state. I began asking everyone to meet me after school as I saw them throughout the day. Morgan, of course, refused to come to our meeting. I assumed I had might as well tried. With the day over, I met up with all my friends in an empty room. "Alright everyone. Now I don't wanna be here any longer than you guys so let's get down to the point: we've developed quite the crew over the last few weeks. On top of that, our crew will only grow in size."  
Dylan raised his hand. "Er, what exactly is this supposed to mean?" I slammed a table just to amplify my presence. "I was getting to that. Now, we are all under the understanding that Nugent and Bodie are our enemies, correct?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, I feel like after we grab a few more members, we could have a strong enough foundation to be able to confront Nugent and Bodie once and for all."  
Dylan stood up proudly. "I think we're good to do it now!" He loudly stated. "Not sure that's such a good plan." Angel followed. "Yeah, maybe it's a good idea if we all like wanted to die." Brooke said sarcastically. "You see? Everyone thinks it's a bad idea." I assured Dylan. He shook his head.  
"You guys are just being too cautious! We can definitely beat Nugent...I don't even wanna talk to you guys right now. Come find me when you grow a spine." Dylan stormed out of the room. "Let him cool off...he'll be fine. Anyway, thanks guys. You guys can get going. I'll talk to you all later." They all said their salutations and exited the room. I sighed to myself and followed them out.  
Dylan was at football practice at this point. He knew this was his chance to prove that Nugent was no big deal at all. As soon as break started, Dylan followed Nugent behind the gym. Nugent seemed to be writing something down, but Teen Spirit suddenly flung the pen right out of Nugent's hand. "Ah, Dylan. Enjoying all of your power?" Dylan clenched his fist. "I know you're the real enemy here Nugent...my friends have given me multiple reasons to believe so, and I won't fall for your manipulation anymore!" Teen Spirit and Dylan stood strong and intimidatingly. Nugent sighed. "Too bad that your mind doesn't look like it'll be changed. I always liked ya, Dylan. Too bad this is where you get out." Nugent's stand had finally shown itself to Dylan. A large Bull with gold horns and a jersey. "I call it Becoming the Bull. Strongest stand to date."  
Dylan shook his head. "NO ITS NOT! YOU KNOW HOW I KNOW?!" Teen Spirit charged at Nugent with a series of slashes. "BECAUSE MY STAND IS THE STRONGEST NUGENT! AGHHH!" The unrelenting onslaught of slashes continued to claw at The Bull. However, Nugent seemed to take no damage. Teen Spirit retreated back. "W-what the hell...?" Nugent shrugged.  
"The horns are the strongest part of my stand. The defensive capabilities of them are unheard of. And just like any bull, if you mess with it..." Suddenly, a sharp pain was felt in Dylan's lower gut. He looked down to see The Bull's horn pierced through him. "You get the horns." Blood began spurting out in a rapid fashion. Dylan fell to the ground. "G-gaaaaahhhhh!" He was so weak at that point he couldn't even utter a loud enough scream. He held his stomach as the blood poured out. "I...I have to...tell Gavin...about The Bull...!" He tried his hardest to crawl. "I've been his friend...since preschool...I...I won't let this happen to him...!" Nugent walked up to Dylan.  
"Pathetic. You didn't have a chance. Your friends don't have a much better chance either. Anyway, this was fun, but I gotta finish practice." The Bull was called out one final time. And the last thing Dylan saw was its hooves hovering over him.  
The next day, when school started, I noticed Angel, James, Tyler and Brooke were standing over something behind the gym. So naturally, I headed over as well. "What's going on...?" I asked as I approached my group.  
"The idiot went along anyway..." Brooke said faintly. "Dylan's gone..." She clenched her fist. I couldn't believe it actually. The other guys were speechless. I stayed silent for a minute or two before finally turning around. "Now you guys see...how much we need to be careful...Nugent's no laughing matter..." Brooke looked like she was mad at me.  
"How could you sit here and worry about Nugent when one of our friends were killed...?"  
I glared at her. "He was my friend since Preschool, I'll have you know. I'm trying to look tough..." I shook my head. "He didn't deserve it. What really gets me is how well Nugent hid him..." His stand was above the ground but Dylan was too far in the ground for anyone to notice.  
"Let's just...try and keep our cool for today. There's more stand users that can help us in the long run." I nodded my head.  
"Yeah...and we can't consult the police either...Nugent will just take them out too...let's keep this stuff on the down low for now, alright?" Everyone agreed, and the first bell rung. We all headed to our classes. 


	8. Chapter 8: Robyn's Come as You Are

[Chapter 8: Robyn's Come as You Are]  
The next day in Nugent's class, I didn't give him any kind of good look. He knew that I was aware of what he did to Dylan. However, his facial expressions mocked me for the entire class period. He knew that I was completely powerless at the time. I tried my hardest to let nothing bother me and I finished the class off with no faults in my work.  
After awhile lunch had finally rolled around. Unfortunately, on this day, I didn't have Angel or Tyler at lunch. Instead, I made do with some of my more...obnoxious friends. But only for a bit. After a few minutes, I would head off to find where Brooke sat at. Same place everyday, with the same friends. I never really felt like I was interfering. I knew all of them pretty well. Natalie, Sydney, and Robyn. Natalie's boyfriend, Anthony, also sat with them. Of course, I'd always feel bad for him being the only guy there, so I'd keep him company. Besides, I considered him a pretty good friend. But the real reason I went over everyday was just so I could talk to Brooke, even if it was only briefly. Looking at it, it was probably a really dumb thing of me but I was a freshman, so no one could really blame me. Anyway, I headed over to their table they always sat at and said hi, then I waited for a point where I could hop in on their conversation. I think they were talking about music or something. Of course, I just went right ahead and gave my opinion. "A lot of current day pop music is just hot garbage." I shrugged. Robyn, who happened to be a huge music enthusiast got extremely mad. She immediately began to call me a bunch of different names to a point where I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. She seemed really nice some days but others she'd just be right on the edge. This was a bad day for her to be on the edge too. I had her completely zoned out until I saw a stand pop up behind her.  
"ARE YOU IGNORING ME?! GRR...ALRIGHT, THATS IT!" Her stand charged me. I immediately called Puddle of Mudd out to guard from the somewhat mediocre attack. Robyn looked quite surprised. "Y-you have..." "Gavin was one of the first to get a stand." Brooke explained. I nodded and sighed in relief.  
"Yes, I've had it since I was a kid and I purposely used it for tricks so people gave me attention." I covered my mouth. "I DIDNT MEAN TO SAY THAT!" Brooke smirked.  
"Robyn's stand has a really cool ability."  
"Yep!" Robyn agreed. "Every time it hits you, you're forced to say a secret either about your stand or yourself." The others all laughed.  
"These stand things are weird. I wonder if I'll ever get one." Anthony pondered. I questionably looked at Anthony. "You guys can...see our stands?" They all nodded. "Well duhhhhh." Sydney said. "It's not that crazy. It seems some of the other kids can't though." This came as a shock to me. I started thinking to myself. Brooke suddenly began talking.  
"Yeah and now that Robyn has a stand, she can help us-" I quickly covered her mouth. "She means...she can help us...with a project! Ha ha! Yes! That's it! Er...can you guys excuse us for a second?" I pulled Brooke along behind one of the walls of the lunch room. "What was that about?" She asked. "You do realize we need all the help we can get, right?" I nodded.  
"Yes, I'm not that daft. Look, here's the thing: if we talk too much about Nugent and Bodie being stand users, people are bound to hear about it. And what do people do when they hear something crazy? They start talking. And we can't have this kind of info floating around or Nugent could easily dispose of us." I shook my head and looked at her as seriously as I could. "D-DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" I tried to sound as intimidating as I could. I suppose it kinda worked because all she did was nod. I sighed. "Dammit, you know I can't be mad at you. Im such a fucking softie." She smiled.  
"Yeah, you can't do anything to me, nerd." I sighed again.  
"Get outta here, kid. I'll talk to you later." I smiled at her and she smiled back, then headed back to the table. Lunch was almost over anyway, so I began heading to my class. "I know I can't get her, but there's nothing stopping me from trying." I assured myself. I sighed once more as the end bell rung. 


	9. Chapter 9: Damien's Hotline Bling

[Chapter 9: Damien's Hotline Bling]  
After kind of a relatively short week, Friday finally arrived at school. Of course, everyone was eagerly anticipating our weekend release. Angel and I sat in the back and ranted about whatever our inside joke of the week was. Eventually, we both caught attention to something strange. Nugent was whispering to one of the more athletic kids, Damien. Which wouldn't be too odd, if we didn't notice that they eyed us every few seconds. "You see it too right?" Angel asked. I nodded. "They're plotting something...looks like he's turning to a lot of the football team for help now...you know, the big guns...just...keep look out today, alright?" He nodded in agreement. "Yeah alright. I'll do it. We'll just call each other if we spot him or anything." I nodded as well. "Sure thing." As I said that, the bell had finally rung. We were off to our next classes. The rest of the day flew by pretty quick. Last period and only about 40 minutes to go until we were off for the weekend. I was determined to get through the rest of the day, so I simply asked my teacher if I could go to the bathroom. He was pretty laid back, so he just let me go ahead. I really just went because more than anything, I wanted to waste the day away in there. So I took my sweet time walking there and made sure I went to the farthest bathroom I could go to. When I walked in, of course, waiting for me was Damien. It was odd though. It was as if he wasn't even waiting for me at all. I found it odd, however, because after I finished up my business he was still there in the bathroom. And finally, as I began to wash my hands, he struck. All I could remember was him yelling "HOTLINE BLING!" And bam. I was trapped in an unfamiliar setting. "DAMMIT!" I screamed. It was insanely dark in the area I had been transported in. I tried to feel my way around but it seemed close to impossible.  
"Heh heh...boyyyyy, you sure are stupid. How the hell you gonna walk in here and expect me not to do anything? Outta here. Anyway, My stand Hotline Bling allows me to put somebody in a small space without suffocating them. But it could be anything within about...I dunno, 10 feet? So guess where I put ya." I sighed. "I don't wanna."  
All of the sudden, a large current of air flowed through where I was. "HA HA! I PUT YOU INSIDE OF THE HAND DRIER! NOT TOO FUN IS IT?!" I called out Puddle Of Mudd to help protect me from the powerful air current. "I-I guess you could say it's..." The current was too powerful in the end and I flew right off my feet. "BLOWING ME AWAY!" In a flash, I was in another space. Except this time I knew what it was. I was in one of the nasty sinks that the school never cleans. My theory was confirmed by the sudden running water flowing through. I was confused as to why Damien started the water. He began to stuff up the drain with towels however, and he shoved anything else that fit into the drain down into it. It took me a bit to realize but I was actually inside of the drain. "He's gonna try to drown me..." I thought to myself. Damien laughed maniacally. "GOOD LUCK GETTIN' OUTTA THIS ONE! HA HAAAA! Class is almost over. Ima just sit here and wait the rest of it out. I heard him unlock his phone and he continued to laugh. I didn't have much to do for awhile so I just sat down in any solid place I could find.  
After a good 10 minutes had passed, it was finally time for me to execute my plan. The water was high enough for me to utilize it. Puddle of Mudd quickly liquified my body and I swam right up the pipes. Damien headed over o the drain. "You alive still?" He waited for an answer and shrugged. "Guess I gotcha." He began to walk out of the bathroom until he was stopped by a loud bang. He quickly turned around. I had escaped into the pipes to one of the toilets and had emerged from the stall. I was soaking wet though. "H-HOW DID YOU-" I cut him off. "Courtesy of my stand. PUDDLE OF MUDD! GOOOOOO!" I directed all of the water that had clogged up into the drain into a powerful burst that struck Damien with enough force to knock him out. I slammed him directly into the wall and a crack had spawned in the place he slammed into. And just like that, Damien had been defeated. I took out my notebook that I conveniently had and put "Retired" next to Damien's name. At last, I finally headed back to class. "Why do people always challenge me near water..." I asked myself. The rest of the day was only minutes away from ending. 


End file.
